The Story of Us
by Forgetmenot511
Summary: Love is a tricky thing, especially when it's between the mortal and immortal. Marshall Lee didn't get much time (by his standards) with Fionna but he treasured every up and down. But what were those ups and down. What was their story before the loneliness of immortality took hold of Marshall? This is the story of the lovers of Aaa and their journey together. Prequel to Story Time.


**This is a prequel to '****Story Time**'. **If you haven't read it don't worry. It's not really a necessary read. This chapter is really short but It's just the introduction. Please enjoy the story and remember to read and review.**

* * *

Fionna looked out into the night sky. The moon was luminous and glowing over the dark blue canvas behind it. It reminded her of the night before.

_"Just admit it, you're in love with me."_

Those words echoed through her mind, haunting her every second since Marshall Lee had uttered them.

_"You're in love with me."_

The voice teased her in the back of her mind.

"Ugh," the hero groaned as she leaned against her window sill, "shut up," she muttered to the voices in her head.

"But I didn't say anything?" A amused voice answered behind her.

Fionna turned surprised to find the object of her frustration lounging on her couch.

"Marshall Lee?"

"Hey, Fionna," he mummbled, plucking a few strings on his guitar.

Fionna shook her head. She had long ago stopped trying to figure out how Marshall always managed to sneak into the tree house undetected.

"Hey," she huffed.

Marshall looked over at Fionna who had turned back to the window. He played a little louder, hoping to catch her attention with his melody, but to no avail. Something was up.

"'Sup, Blondie?" he asked, still plucking the strings.

"Nothing, it's just…" she trailed off before deciding to confess to Marshall what was wrong.

"Cake's been spending a lot of time with Lord Monochromicorn and I've been here."

Marshall looked away, uninterested in this particular problem, "Uh-huh."

"And because of that, I've had no one to really talk to."

"Yep."

"About, y'know, my problems like—like PG for example."

Marshall hit a sharp in his melody when he heard Prince Gumball's nick name pass Fionna's lips. A low growl was supressed in his throat as he looked back at Fionna who was now sitting on the window looking back at him.

"What about PG?" I grumbled, bitterly, "Do you have a crush on him or something?"

Fionna blushed wildly, "No! What makes you think that? He just stormed out of here pretty upset today. I'm a little worried about it. That's all."

Marshall exhaled in releif but set his guitar aside and floated in front of his companion.

"What was he mad about?" Marshall inquired. Whatever it was, he wanted to know so he could add it to his list of 'Things That Annoy Gumball.'

"I just told him about…" Fionna started but then thought better of it.

"About?"

The girl in the bunny hat paused for a second before sucking it up and saying it, "about your prank last night."

Marshall laughed, like she knew he would. Fionna mentally slapped herself for telling him.

"So you were thinking about me, huh?" Marshall chuckled, "Just admit it, your in love with me."

"Marshall!" Fionna hissed, angrily.

"Desperately in love with me," the vampire corrected himself, "So in love you thought you owed to your little boyfriend to tell him the truth."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Fionna squealed. Glob this guy was irritating. It was moments like this that made her wonder why she still hung out with him.

"That's right, you left him for me, right?" Marshall teased, getting a little too close to Fionna, "Right?"

"Marsh! Stop!"

Fionna pushed Marshall back so he summer-saulted through the air before landing himself on his feet.

Fionna knew she would regret that action later. Marshall Lee only walked when he meant business.

"Marsh?" He asked her.

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by him repeating the nickname.

"Marsh," he mused, rolling the word off his tongue in a way that could almost be described as experimental. "I like that pet name," he decided aloud.

"That's not a pet name it's a nick name!" Fionna insisted.

Marshall just ignored her, "But you need a pet name too," he began to think. "Let's see, I could call you Fi…no, that's too obvious. Maybe Bunny…nope, that makes you sound like a proffessional stripper."

Fionna couldn't even speak. She was shocked and curious. Where was he going with this joke? Or was it not a joke?

"Oh, I got it!" he exclaimed and whizzed over to her so they were as close as could be, "Babe."

Fionna went red in the face, "What? No!"

"Why not Babe?" He asked playing with the hair that stuck out from her cap.

She yanked the golden locks from his hand, "I'm not your Babe!"

"Oh come on," He laughed, cornering her against the window, "Can't you just play along?"

"No! Marshall, I don't like this game!"

Marshall frowned, looking almost hurt, before flickering back to his normal expression.

"You don't?" He purred evilly, "But you play it all the time."

"What do you—" Fionna was cut off by Marshall's angry voice.

"Prince Gumball is PG, Flame Prince is FP, for crying out loud even Lumpy Space Prince has a pet name—"

"Nick name!"

"Whatever! The point is that I'm the only guy in your life who's not worth giving a pet name to! Am I really that hopeless?"

"Hopeless in what?" Fionna inquired, confused.

"I—" Marshall cut himself off, "Never mind," he replied instead.

Fionna watched as he turned and walked away to wherever his secret entrance was.

"See you, Fionna," his retreating figure sighed.

"See you," Fionna echoed back, as his exit made her heart break a little, "Marsh."

He paused in his steps and turned around to see Fionna's delicate, small smile.

"That's more like it," he laughed as he zipped over to Fionna and molded his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle, short and sweet. Nothing any girl would expect Marshall's kisses to be like. This, however, was a kiss for Fionna. It had to express the sweet gentle emotions that bubbled in Marshall's chest when he was with her.

"Bye, Babe," he said before giving her another peck on the lips and flying out the window behind her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review! :)**


End file.
